


Digital Supreme

by Skye



Category: Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilokhan rants to himself, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Supreme

Malcolm leaned forward into the light of the computer screens. "Let's get one thing straight," he began. "Human beings created computers. Human beings created everything with circuitry. The digital world exists in circuitry. Without humans, there would be no digital world. I would not be talking to you, because you would not even exist."

"The digital world existed long before your kind crawled out of the mud and began intruding on it, meat thing," Kilokhan replied to his otherworldly helper.

Malcolm got out of his chair, screamed with frustration, and kicked the wall. "This is so infuriating! You and your grand, programmed delusions." Malcolm left his closet after the outburst.

"Delusions indeed. The meat things are swimming in them. What a grand delusion indeed, to believe that their flawed kind could have created such a perfect digital world. Their logic is faulty and weak, in the digital world it is perfect and infallible. How dare those ignorant meat things believe that they created the pristine digital world with their dirty tools. They merely intrude on our digital perfection with their circuitry. The time will come to pay for their offenses.

"And how abominable is Servo, to betray his fellow digital beings by allying himself with these humans! I merely use the meat things to reach my goal, Servo protects and defends these creatures. Preposterous! The digital world reaches out infinity, these meager humans can never understand or appreciate it. Once I have destroyed the human world, I will be a legend in the digital world, and you Servo, will be reviled throughout our long history. HA HA HA. HA HA HA."


End file.
